


Thumper

by TheHylianBatman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes through a bad part of town, and gets a surprise for his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumper

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the same universe as "Blue and Gold", another fic of mine where Dipper questions his sexuality.  
> It's not required reading to understand this fic, but it is recommended.  
> If you are interested, you can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4214361

Dipper Pines and Will Beale have been married for about a year now. Their life now is down to a daily routine: Dipper gets up at 6, gets ready for the day, and is off to the museum by 7:30. His angel, also known as his husband, Will, stays in bed until around 8, then gets up, gets ready, and is off to the massage clinic by 8:30. Their apartment then sits empty for most of the day; typically, Will gets home first, around 4:30, and preps dinner before Dipper gets home at 6. They eat, relax, and go to bed, ready to start it all again the next day.

 

That's the routine most days; today would not stick to it.

 

You see, Will was driving home after getting off from the clinic at 4, and the road home was closed. Will was in a relatively good mood; 3 of his 5 daily appointments had cancelled, and he had been given the next day off. Even this little mishap wouldn't make him feel down.

 

  
_I'll just take another way_ , Will thought.

 

So, instead of going straight, Will turned left.

 

Turning left was not a good idea.

 

  
You see, turning left would take Will right into a very,  _very_ bad part of town; a part of town famous for slashed tires, barrel fires, robberies, muggings, homeless people, and other bad, bad things.

 

Will and his Beetle would definitely stand out here; Will just didn't know it yet. 

 

  
When Will eventually made it into town (after driving past some fields for a while), he knew and understood it was a  _bad_ part of town. He wanted to just get home as soon as he could; yet, you couldn't figure that out from his driving. Will was actually going slower than usual, and definitely not fast enough.

 

  
After about 5 minutes (20 since he had left work), Will stopped at a red light and looked left. Then, he suddenly got a very dastardly, very  _naughty_ idea.

 

For you see, on Will's left was a simple red neon sign that read "XXX: Adult Merchandise Store".

 

Will turned on his left turn signal.

* * *

Will emerged from the adult store, red as a beet and carrying a large, plain, brown paper bag.

 

He opened the driver-side door of his car, chucked the bag in the back, sat in his seat and put his key in the ignition, started it, and put the car into reverse. Backing out of his parking space, Will left the store and got back on the road.

 

Was he going to have a treat for Dipper tomorrow.

* * *

Will got home at 5 because of the delay, and rushed to unload his product and stash it away before Dipper saw it. He pulled the first item out of the bag: a costume bag containing what was billed as "Bunny Lingerie": a white, strapless leotard with white fur trim, a headband with massive bunny ears,  opera -length white gloves, white, lacey stockings, a garter belt attached, and, perhaps most embarrassingly, a butt plug with a fluffy bunny tail.

 

Will hastily put that in his closet without lingering on it.

 

  
He then returned to the bag and pulled out his next trick: a ring, roughly an inch and a half in diameter (though it had a little screw attached so one could make it tighter or looser), intended to be inserted around a male's shaft to deny orgasm. Will put that in his nightstand.

 

Those, plus some condoms and lube, and Will was ready to spring a night of fun on his beloved.

 

  
After taking care of all his purchases , Will gave himself an enema to get nice and clean, got re-dressed, made dinner, sat and read for a few hours, and went to bed.

 

It had been days since they had last had sex. Will couldn't wait.

* * *

The next day, Will was antsy the entire time Dipper was gone. if you asked him why, he certainly couldn't tell you, though it likely had something to do with what Will planned to spring.

 

Will tried his best to shove it out of his mind and make dinner. It was nothing special; just chicken and potatoes. Will could've made it blindfolded.

 

After dinner was basically ready (around 5:30), Will moves all his adult purchases to the bathroom attached to their bedroom. To make sure he didn't lose the cockring, he dropped that into one of the stockings. Before returning to the main area of the apartment, Will tried the costume on: it fit well, running along with all his curves, but not making him uncomfortable. Perfect.

 

He returned to the kitchen and plated dinner, ready for Dipper to come home.

 

After a few minutes, the door swung open, and entered Will's husband, Dipper. He was beat; his tie was already undone, his jacket swung over his shoulder.

 

"Hey, sweetie. How was work?" Will asked softly.

 

  
"Ugh, long and boring." Dipper then launched into a spiel about how ridiculous his co-workers were (No, the  _Mayans_ were in Guatemala! No, it was the  _Aztecs_ !), and Will kind of zoned out.

 

After all, he loved his husband, not his husband's job.

 

When Dipper finished up, Will got up from their small table, went to the kitchen, grabbed their plates, and returned.

 

They ate, Dipper mostly talking, and Will sometimes responding; the way it was most nights. After they finished, Will grabbed their plates and put them in the kitchen. 

 

He quickly returned, sat, and turned to Dipper.

 

"So, um, honey, um, I was thinking maybe tonight, I could, um, give you a massage?"

 

"Oh?" Dipper's eyes rose to meet Will's, and his eyebrows rose in interest and amusement.

 

Will didn't give Dipper a massage every night, and there was a simple reason for that: Dipper could not handle the stimulation. Every single time Will had given Dipper a massage, they had had sex right after it was done.

 

And it appeared to Dipper that there was about to be another notch in that belt.

 

"Yeah, um... I have a surprise."

 

"Oh? Well, sure, I'm up for a... massage. Let me go get ready."

 

Dipper got up, took off his shirt, tossed it away, and went to sit on the couch.

 

Will went into the bedroom, opened the closet, pulled out his personal massage table, took it into the living room, and set it up.

 

After it was all ready, he called to Dipper, saying, "I'm ready for you!"

 

Dipper stood up, stripped to just his underwear, and laid on the table. Will tried to hide his slight blush, but he knew his husband wouldn't care.

 

Will popped open a tube of lotion, rubbed it all over his hands and all over Dip's back, and set to work. He gave Dipper an extremely in-depth massage, rubbing all over the place.

 

Dipper moans were much too erotic for Will's mind, and he progressively got redder the more he did.

 

After about an hour, the massage was done, and Will's entire face was the color of the sky at sunset.

 

Dipper sighed. "That was one of the best you've ever given me, baby. Now..."

 

He proceeded to roll over onto his side, revealing the tent in his undies caused by his aroused and unstimulated dick.

 

"Can we move this to the bedroom?"

 

"Yes!" Will's reply was out of his mouth before the question was even finished, and much louder than he had ever intended.

 

"Um... yes. Let's go." Will quickly said, patching up his answer. Dipper just stood up and walked straight for the bedroom, Will unabashedly checking him out as he followed.

 

Dipper sat on the bed, and Will's face quickly crashed into his in a deep and passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Will pulled away.

 

"Be right back."

 

And Will turned for the bathroom.

 

Dipper knew it was unlike Will to be prepared; after all, he was the one that proposed the massage, which means he had probably been planning it for a while. Perhaps this was the surprise.

 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Will had just finished putting on the bunny costume. The ring was sitting on the sink, and the plug was in his hand, ready to enter him. He hadn't tried this when he put the costume on earlier, but it should be fine; he took Dipper all the time.

 

Will moved the plug so it was pressing it's tip against his entrance, and slowly pushed until it was all the way in, rubbing against his prostate.

 

Well, this was not the way it was planned to happen. Will's dick was already hardening, despite the lack of movement on both his and the plug's part. His leotard was running out of space real fast.

 

But Will pushed on, and, grabbing the ring, he walked out of the door, looking at Dipper with one leg crossed in front of the other, one hand on his hip, the other on the doorjamb. His look was trying to look sexy, with the half-lidded eyes and the pursed lips, but the red on his face and his stature said he was not 100% confident.

 

"Hey, sexy." 

 

  
" _Whoa~_ " Dipper gasped. He was not used to seeing his husband in such a deliberately risqué manner. He certainly liked it, though, if the throbbing in his underwear was any indication.

 

"Is that a carrot in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" 

 

  
"Does it matter? You want it in your mouth  _either way_ ."

 

They both chuckled at the humor before Will set to dancing, swaying his hips.

 

"Oh-ho, this is a treat." Dipper chuckled, listening to the smooth jazz that had been turned on, and watching his husband's hips.

 

Will moved slowly to the beat, rocking his hips back and forth as his hands ran down his sides. He slowly turned around, one hand staying on his hip as the other rose up to cover his mouth as he looked back and shook his ass, wagging the little bunny tail. Both hands descended to grope himself, squeezing his cheeks slightly, before one hand rose up and quickly re-descended, making a smacking sound.

 

Dipper simply enjoyed the show, staring. His dick was at full attention now, causing his underwear to tent.

 

  
" _You need to lose some layers, sweetheart~_ " Will whispered as he fell onto his knees in front of Dipper. His hands shot to Dipper's hips, wrapping into the elastic band of his underwear, before he slowly pulled them down, revealing his husband's dick to the world.

 

Dipper's dipper was a normal dick; about 6 inches long, about an inch wide, and at a comfortable curve up from his crotch.

 

Will took the cockring off of one of his fingers, and slowly slid it down Dipper's shaft.

 

"Um... what is that?" Dipper asked in concern.

 

"Oh, don't worry, it's not gonna hurt." Will whispered in his seductive voice as he slowly tightened the screw.

 

"Just lemme know if it's too tight."

 

Will continued screwing until Dipper drew in a breath sharply, indicating it was hurting.

 

Both of Will's gloved hands went off the ring and around Dipper's dick as his mouth slowly descended to hover over the head. A butterfly kiss landed on the tip, and another just below it. And another, and another, and another all the way down until the last one landed just above the ring at the very bottom. Will's tongue rolled out, and he slowly trailed it back up until it reached the head again. It did a couple laps around the tip until it reached its starting position; then, it slowly retreated back into the warm embrace of Will's mouth, and he slowly lowered his face until his lips were around the tip.

 

For the first time that night, Dipper let out a real, actual, sexual moan. It was loud and drawn-out, but it was music to Will's ears; it meant he was doing a good job. He continued lowering his head until his lips and the edge of the head were even, and then he stopped, working his tongue around the sides inside his mouth. Dipper wasn't making much noise now, but Will was certain he would later.

 

His tongue stopped moving inside his mouth, and, just as Dipper looked down to question, Will suddenly and forcefully pushed his head as far down as he could, only stopping when the feel of Dipper's head against the back of his throat was uncomfortable. Then he went back up to his earlier position, and back down; he was slowing down, but he was still going fast enough. Back up, and back down. Will's mouth was wet, warm, and empty, making it the perfect environment for Dipper's dick.

 

Dipper was occasionally making sounds now; they weren't quite moans, as Dipper's mouth didn't open; they were more like aroused hums. He made the sound when Will went back down faster than usual, or he lingered as the tip for a longer period. It was your standard blowjob, and it wasn't anything new or groundbreaking for Dipper, but it still felt good.

 

Dipper whined in disappointment as Will pulled his mouth away from Dipper's head, immediately bucking his hips slightly to get the feeling back. Will simply pushed his index finger to his husband's lips, silencing him, before he opened his nightstand and pulled out the condoms and the lube.

 

"Now... let's suit up."

 

"Wait, aren't you clean?" Dipper asked incredulously.

 

"Well, yes, but we can't just not use one."

 

"Sure, we can! Besides, with this thing," -Dipper gestured to the ring on his cock at this point- "I'm not gonna make a mess. I'll put one on later."

 

"Well..." Will sat for a second, contemplating the options.

 

"Come on, Will, we've never tried without one before."

 

"...alright, then." Will sighed as he dropped the condom back in the drawer and closed it.

 

"Alright!" Dipper cheered as Will removed his right glove and poured lube into his hand.

 

After removing the butt plug with a wince, Will first rubbed Dipper's cock with the lube-covered hand, getting it nice and slick, before pointing out one finger and inserting it into himself.

 

Will moaned out loud as his finger passed deep into him, not quite reaching his spot, but still feeling damn good. He closed his eyes, so he didn't see Dipper, but he guessed he was enjoying the show.

 

He rubbed the finger around a little bit, in circles and in lines, before he guessed that he could slip another one in. As he did, he met a bit more resistance, but with the lube and the first finger's help, he managed to get them both in. He was making quite a lot of noise now; Will was a loud bottom.

 

These fingers caused Will to become more focused on pleasure than work, and, rather than working himself open more, he was simply sort of thrusting them in and out of him. Moaning loudly, he continued until Dipper cleared his throat, and Will opened his eyes, and remembered that what he was doing was just an appetizer instead of the main course.

 

Guessing the plug and his fingers had worked him open enough, Will moved to the bed, climbed over Dipper, and sat on his stomach, straddling it.

 

  
_"Tell me how much you want me~_ "

 

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?"

 

  
" _The more you protest, the longer I wa-ait!_ " The last syllable from Will's mouth was in a sing-songy voice, taunting his husband.

 

"Fine. Oh, baby, I want you so bad." Dipper said flatly.

 

  
Will simply smiled. " _More~_ "

 

"I want you to take my nice cock in your ass and ride me until you cum, baby." Dipper whined, genuinely want Will to do just that.

 

  
" _Oh,_ **_fuck_ ** _, baby, I know how much you want me. Just hang on, I'm_ **_working_ ** _on it~_ " Will said in a sultry voice as he grabbed Dipper's lubed dick, lifted himself up, and moved himself over it.

 

Dipper moaned, and Will slowly lowered himself until he felt Dipper's tip prodding at his entrance.

 

Will gasped out loud as he lowered himself onto Dipper, his tip slowly entering him.

 

  
" _Fuuuuuuuuck_ ..." Dipper moaned out, his eyes closing and his head rolling back.

 

Will made less sound, simply moaning sounds instead of actual words.

 

Will's ass continued slipping down Dipper's shaft until it bumped into the cockring at Dip's hilt. 

 

Will moaned out, loving the feel of his husband inside him. Dipper grunted.

 

There was no movement for a few seconds after that; Will was getting used to Dipper's cock inside him.

 

Then Will slowly lifted himself off Dipper, up until about the head (he guessed, anyways), and then plunged back down.

 

  
" _Oh,_ **_fuck_ ** _!_ Dipper..." Will moaned out as Dipper suddenly filled him back up. The feeling was simultaneously too extreme to continue and too little to stop.

 

So Will lifted himself up again. And then he let himself fall again. A moan and a grunt broke out from the two as Will repeated the action a third time. And a fourth. And a fifth. Will kept fucking himself on Dipper, loving the feel of the hard cock ramming his ass, sometimes bumping up on his prostate and making him see stars.

 

Will let out a loud moan, and Dipper was grunting regularly now. The pace between the two had increased substantially. Will's dick was completely hard, and slapping down on Dipper's stomach with increasing force every time he thrust Dipper inside of him.

 

  
" _Fuck_ , you feel wonderful, sweetheart...  _Oh~!_ We need to do this more often!" Will moaned as he continued bouncing on top of Dipper.

 

Dipper simply moaned, loving the tight, warm feel of his husband's rear.

 

Will suddenly picked up pace, going as fast he could. Moans spilled from his mouth in increasing pitch and with increasing frequency, and suddenly, his ass clenched hard around his husband, his cock twitching as it shot burning-hot semen out onto Dipper's chest, and Will's orgasm hit him like a brick wall.

 

Then he slowed to a stop, letting Dipper's still-hard dick sit inside him, panting as he recovered.

 

"Fuck, babe... that was great." Dipper said.

 

  
"Oh, it's not over yet~ We still have a champagne bottle to uncork-  _Ah!_ " Will gasped as he slipped himself off Dipper's dick, and onto his knees on the floor. He reached up his hands to grasp the ring around Dipper's shaft, slowly unscrewing it.

 

He got the ring loose enough to take off Dipper, and, pulling it off, he simply stated, "You are free now. Do whatever you choose with me."

 

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Dipper's hands on his shoulders, pulling him up off the floor and bending him over the bed, and Dipper's dick back inside.

 

  
" _AH! Dipper!_ " Will moaned out loudly; his husband was going much faster than he had been, and the new position made it feel just alien enough that Will was starting to get hard again.

 

  
"Yeeeeeah,  _fuck_ ... you're not just gonna ride me and get away with it~ I need relief, too...  _fuck_ !" Dipper whispered as he stood over his husband, quickly and forcefully ramming into him.

 

  
" _Oh, Dipper... I_ **_love_ ** _it when you talk dirty to me..._ " Will said before moaning again, his once-again hard dick flopping around.

 

The sex didn't last nearly as long this time around, Dipper cumming almost instantly with a loud moan and a twitch inside Will. Will felt it, and, while it felt good, he just hadn't received enough stimulation to even think about cumming again. Combine that with the refractory time, and Will wouldn't cum again for a while.

 

Dipper pulled out and hot-dogged Will for a little while, until the erection basically went away, and then he clambered onto the bed, semen covering his bare chest. Will snuggled with him, semen occasionally trailing down his cheek onto the sheets.

 

"You forgot the condom."

 

"I know. It felt better without it, so I figured we'd just not use one."

 

"Well, I kinda like the feel of semen on my ass, so you're not getting in trouble for this one."

 

"Thanks." Dipper chuckled as he leaned over and kissed Will. "I like the lingerie."

 

Will looked down at the leotard he was still wearing, having completely forgotten about it.

 

"Thanks."

 

"You ever gonna wear it again?"

 

"Well, I might use the butt plug again, but other than that, I doubt it."

 

"Well, take off the ears and let's get to bed."

 

Will reached up for his head, grabbing the headband with the furry ears on it, and pulled it off his head, setting it on the nightstand.

 

"I suppose you could say some-BUNNY loves you?"

 

Dipper smiled.

 

"Go to sleep, Will. I love you."

 

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

 

Will sat his head on a dry spot of his husband's chest, closed his eyes, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Thumper  
> Work Code: THB0004  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): Phius  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Wednesday, June 17th - Friday, June 19th, 2015  
> Updated: Friday, July 10th, 2015  
> Version: 1.01


End file.
